


Legolas x reader

by idontevenknow666



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, Lotr reader insert, OC, Reader is part of the fellowship, Warrior Reader, lord of the rings x reader, y/n, you - Freeform, you are an elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknow666/pseuds/idontevenknow666
Summary: Y/n and Legolas have been best friends since they were young, so when Legolas is summoned to the secret meeting, y/n naturally goes along with him. Famed through out elves for her skill with a bow and dual swords, does she really know what she’s getting into when she joins the fellowship?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, fellowship x reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Days gone by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter about y/n and Legolas playing when they were kids

She dared not move a muscle. Although she was getting better than Legolas with her bow and arrow, he was always able to spot her before she could get away. The two young elves were playing a game they made up called ‘Feredir a pruei’ (Hunter and prey), and they always met up in the palace gardens to play it when they weren’t training or when Legolas didn’t have to go to some royal meeting.

Y/n hated being prey. She loved scaring Legolas as the hunter, he actually screamed once and y/n couldn’t stop laughing. But, alas, she had promised Legolas that she would let him be Hunter if he helped her train. As she was a young elleth, she was forbidden from training with the older, male warriors, so she had to get Legolas to train her in secret. Thranduil knew both of the games and the training but he decided to let them continue. Something told him that her skill as a warrior would be vital to her in the future.

“Im’m tulurya na get cin (I’m coming to get you)”, he was close, dangerously close, and if she wanted to remain hidden, she would have to move. Y/n scaled up the tree with practiced ease, and once she got high enough, she started to jump from branch to branch, trying to put as mush space between her and her Hunter. But the sudden movement caused the leaves in the tree to rustle, alerting Legolas to the location of his prey.

He smiled, knowing that she would get to the edge of the forest quickly in that direction, and from there she would have to cross over a river - and that would likely be unsuccessful as the river was far too wide to jump over. But she was quick, and if he didn’t get going, she would be able to find another hiding spot before he reached her.

Leaping through the treetops, he caught sight of her long h/c hair, shining in the sunlight, before it dropped suddenly. Now Legolas ran faster, a sense of urgency pushing him onwards to where she fell. “Y/n?” He called. She did not reply “Y/N!” He was now seriously worried. What if she’d gotten hurt? What if he couldn’t find her? What if he never saw her again?

Soon, he reached the edge of the forest, the sun shining brightly. Still he did not see y/n. “masse oiar de? De tur! (Where are you? You win!)”. The river was slow today, allowing Legolas to see right through it’s cool waters. Then he saw her emerge from under the surface, and she was laughing.

He instantly relaxed, knowing that she was safe, but also annoyed that she won the game for the fifth time in a row that day. He scowled at her and pouted, knowing that this would make y/n laugh more. He loved her laugh. It was infectious and warm. And he would give her the world if it meant hearing her laugh every day.

“Come mellon, join me. You look as though you need a proper water fight to cheer you up.” The two friends would often speak in the common tongue of man when they were together, it was a sign of friendship and informality amoung the two best friends.

“Fine, but be warned that I will end you.”

“Oh it is on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I’m open to criticism and suggestions, but I don’t really do requests. This is my first Legolas fic so don’t judge. Will try to update ASAP ~ Mai xxx


	2. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Legolas go to Rivendell before the secret meeting of Lord Elrond’s council

The arrow whistled through the cool morning air and landed right in the middle of the bulls eye. The crowd of other warriors that had stopped training to watch y/n clapped. Getting a bullseye was not hard for any elf, the difference was, the target was almost a kilometre away. Y/n had built her own bow, and it was powerful enough to shoot from a mile away, and yet light as a feather. The wood had been a gift from Legolas, and in exchange, y/n carved his name onto the limb of the bow, so that she may never hurt him with it. He didn’t know she did it of course, as usually this would be done lovers who wanted to make a vow not to hurt each other.

As she knocked her next arrow, Legolas came running round the corner, a wide grin on his face. “Y/n! Y/n!” She eased back on the string. “What is it? What on earth made you so excited that you thought it wise to interrupt my training?” She put down her bow and the other elves, know knowing that she did not wish to continue shooting, left the two friends to their conversation.

“I’m leaving!” 

Y/n was now incredibly confused, “I din’t know you were in such a hurry to leave me?” She said sassily, putting a hand on her hip, pouting her lips. Legolas actually looked so upset she almost laughed. “What? No! I....I would never...” He could be really cute sometimes y/n thought to herself. “Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you. I know you would never be able to survive without me.” 

Legolas knew she was just joking, but little did she know just how true that was. He didn’t wan’t to worry her, so he smiled quickly, remembering why he came to see her in the first place. “Umm... so I am leaving, father wanted me to go to a secret council meeting that’s being held in Rivendell. Something about a ring.” He noticed the slight sadness in her eyes when he said he was still leaving. She smiled sadly “oh, okay. How long will you be gone?”. Legolas now genuinely smiled “From Mirkwood? About one moon. From you... never.” Y/n was now really confused, touched, but confused. “And I from you but seriously?” He grinned. “Never, you’re coming with me”

Y/n positively beamed. “But why? I am sure there is no world in which Thranduil would let me go to something that sounds so important?”

“I may or may not have pulled a few strings here and there...”

“Legolas!”

“All I did was convince him that I needed you there for extra protection . Not even he can deny you’re excellence with a bow!” Legolas must of missed her blush for he carried on. ”And the way you fight is so mesmerising, sometimes I wake up extra early just so I may have the chance of seeing you fight without you actually fighting me” He stopped speaking, suddenly realising what he just said. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly feeling as though the suns heat was getting a little too much.

“Thank you Mellon” y/n was also now blushing profusely. “I would be honoured to accompany you to this meeting.”

“Good...er...well we are leaving in an hour so you should probably start packing. If you need any help I-”

“Help would be greatly appreciated. I am honoured by your kindness my Prince” y/n’s blush was replaced by a smirk, all of the awkwardness abruptly removed from the situation.

“You know I hate being called that!”

“Yes, well, deal with it. Come on we have packing to do.” She linked her arm in his as they strode off together in search of y/n’s chambers.

~ 1 hour time skip brought to you by Legolas’s hair ~

Both elves were dressed in comfortable travelling clothes, with enough clothes and lembas bread to last them for weeks, for they had no idea of how long they would be away. The walked to the stables in a comfortable silence, letting the wind whisper stories of far off lands in their ears. Y/n’s horse was a deep black, whilst Legolas’s was a pure white, it’s mane shining in the light. They mounted their horses and rode out the gates. It would only take about an hour or so to get there if they did not stop to rest, there would be plenty of time for that once they arrived.

About 10 minutes into the journey, both elves started to make conversation. It was mostly about what their theory’s were on the reason for this meeting. Both elves were still slightly embarrassed over what happened this morning (more so Legolas than y/n) and so struggles to talk as freely as they usually do.

As they got closer to their destination, they found themselves talking more and more freely, the tension between the two slowly but surely wearing away. Sure enough, after what felt like only 10 minutes of talking, they arrives at the Rivendell border.

Jumping off their horses, they are taken to their temporary chambers and told when to meet the other members of the secret meeting whilst their horses were taken to the stables. Y/n flopped down on her bed. She couldn’t have been more bored.

She heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to see Legolas holding a bundle of while lace in his arms, a faint rose tint on his cheeks. “Urmm...well we were told to dress nicely and I though that you would have not brought more comfortable clothes, so I brought you this to wear to the meeting.” When she didn’t reply he spoke again “ifyoudon’tlikeitthenthatsokayijustthoughtthatitwouldlookniceonyou...” she grinned, “No, of course I’ll wear it. Thank you Mellon nîn. Now leave me be so I can get ready, I’ll meet you 5 minutes before the meeting here, okay?”

“Yeah okay” He smiled and left muttering something to himself about luck. After y/n closed the door, she was able to get a proper look at the dress he picked out. It was indeed white lace, with long sleeves and a cream coloured corset. It was beautiful.

She put it on and started to intricately braid her hair, weaving the long h/c strands into plaits and nots. She put on the necklace Legolas gave her for her 1000th birthday so long ago. She attached a knife to the strap on her thigh and put on a ring that could be twisted into a blade. She pondered over attaching her two swords to her side, but decided against it for she thought it quite unnecessary. 

By the time she was done, she was due to meet Legolas, who, right on cue, knocked on her door a few seconds later. She opened the door to see Legolas in his normal clothes and suddenly y/n felt overdressed. “Hello you sure this dress isn’t too much? I don’t want to look like an idiot.”

“What? Oh, no you look beau...fine. not like an idiot. It’s not too much.” He was dumbstruck by how beautiful she looked in the dress he chose, it made her skin glow and her eyes shine brighter that ever. He was enraptured.

“So shall we go my prince?” Y/n said, a face posh tone in her voice.

“I told you I-“

“Don’t like being called my prince, I know I know. But we do need to get going, we don’t want to be late for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter when nothing really happens. I promise the hext chapter will be more interesting, I’ve already started working on it. Comments and criticism welcome. Will publish soon ~ Mai


	3. The fellowship is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the secret council meeting, an alliance is formed to save Middle Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for the kudos, comments and reads. I know it’s not slot at the moment but it still means a lot. Hope you enjoy! :) ~ Mai

A congregation of Men, Elves, Dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit sit amongst the council of Elrond, all facing Elrond standing at a stone pedestal. The silence was deafening, the tension unbearable. Y/n’s only comfort was found in a certain elf sitting next to her. Legolas had his forearm resting against her own in a silent act of comfort. 

Y/n spotted Aragorn from across the courtyard and caught his eye. They had met on previous occasions and he was now viewed as a good friend to her. She waved subtly to him, and relieved a similar gesture.

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.” Elrond addressed the crowd in front of him. Y/n had not known that the threat was so great. She now wished she had brought her swords, for if Legolas had been right about a ring, and it meant facing Mordor, then it could only mean one thing. Bad news.

“Middle-Earth stands in the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.” A halfling then slowly made his way to the pedestal, and placing upon it a single golden ring. So this was what all the fuss was about. Y/n found it hard to comprehend how something so small could bring about the end of middle earth.

A man then opens his mouth to speak, y/n remembered Legolas mentioning he was called Boromir. “So it is true... in a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: ‘Your doom is near at hand’”. He rose from his seat and started walking towards the ring on the pedestal and y/n clutched the handle of one of her daggers. If a power hungry man such as he were to put on the ring, he would no doubt be corrupted by it’s power in a matter of seconds. “Isildur’s Bane is found.” He reached towards the ring and y/n and Legolas exchanged a worried glance that was mirrored by Elrond and Gandalf. 

As his hand hovered over the ring, Lord Elrond jumped up “Boromir!”. The man in question took a step backwards, snapping out of his trance, he was being corrupted without the ring even being on his finger. It was a clear reminder of the power that the one ring held. It was then that Gandalf decided to end the confusion onto what the ring was capable of.

“ _ Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul _ _._ ” (One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them). 

Gandalf’s voice boomed throughout the palace, the ring echoing his words in a cold and raspy tone, as if it had just been woken up from a thousand year old slumber. It instilled fear into the hearts of all who heard it, causing everyone to fall back to their seats, horrified. Even Boromir forgot his temptation. Elrond, however, looked absolutely terrified. 

“Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!”

“I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil.” Y/n could feel the tension rising in the room, her hand gripping herdagger tighter. She saw Gandalf giving a stern look towards Boromir, who in turn just looked bored. 

“It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor.” Y/n decided that he was an idiot, and from here on out, she wouldn’t listen to a word he said without proper caution. Born it then rose from his seat and began to pace about the courtyard. “Why not use this ring? Long had my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people your lands have been kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon if the enemy. Let us use it against him!”

Aragorn then rose from his seat, infuriated by the lack of caution from the other man sat at this council. “You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”

“And what would a ranger know of this matter?” It was then made clear just how little he knew of the rightful heir of Gondor. Y/n actually considered slicing his throat there and then, but as she rose from her seat, she felt a strong arm pulling her back down from behind her. The elf in question then rising to take her place. “This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

Y/n almost laughed at the look on Boromir’s face. “Aragorn? This...is Isildur’s heir?” At that y/n stood up, joining Legolas in his stand for truth and well the common good. If that Borodin was to be the one who decided the fate of the ring, then they were all doomed. So, she decided to speak. “And heir to the throne of Gondor.”

“ _ Havo dad _ , Legolas, y/n” (sit down)

“Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.” Boromir then returned to his chair, muttering under his breath.

“Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.” Gandalf showed his support of Aragorn’s proposal. Elrond then piped up from his seat at the edge of the courtyard, “You only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed.” Y/n and Legolas shared a look of fear for they both knew that the only way to destroy the ring was deep in the heart of Mordor itself.

A ginger dwarf who obviously didn’t quite realise the gravity of the situation then stood. “Then what are we waiting for?” He proceeded to grab an axe and approach the pedestal. He struck the with full force but was thrown backwards. Faint whispers in the black tongue emitting from the ring, still intact, with the shards of the axe all around it. 

Elrond sighed. “The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.”

Y/n then went to make forward, her intentions of taking the ring to Mordor herself, but was once again held down by Legolas who had such determination set in his eyes, that she didn’t even try to be rid of his grasp. 

Silence filled the courtyard until a certain man spoke up. “One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Y/n was outraged. “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?” Legolas then jumped to your side, clearly fed up by the situation, “The ring must be destroyed!” The dwarf then rose to his feet also, “And I suppose you think your the ones to do it?!” Boromir then took this chance to voice his own opinion, which y/n could have done without. “And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!”

“I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf, and most certainly not a woman!” Legolas had to physically hold you back from charging at the dwarf right there and then. It was true there had been a long mistrust and hate between both elves and dwarves, but the sexism he had shown made y/n’s blood boil. 

“Oh really?! If you think me so incompetent then maybe you should take it. Or even better, fight me if you believe I am so weak?!?!” Multiple arguments then proceeded to erupt all about the courtyard, creating more and more tension, y/n could practically smell the fumes coming off some of the guests.

“Maybe I will”

“Y/n, _calm dad Mellon nîn_.” (Calm down my friend) Legolas knew you would go through with this and he would much rather not have to explain to his father why y/n had killed a dwarf.

“Never trust an elf” the dwarf spat. Y/n spat right back at him.

As the arguments grew even more intense, a small voice then calls out. “I will take it.”

“I will take it.” Louder this time, he now had the attention of all the members of the council.

“I will take the ring to Mordor. Though - I do not know the way.” Gandalf walked towards the young halfling, a sad smile on his face. “I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.”

Aragorn then rose, “If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.”

Y/n and Legolas looked at each other and smiled slightly, “and you have our bows.” They spoke together.

“And my axe!” Y/n scowled at the dwarf, making her dissatisfaction with this ordeal known.

To everyone’s surprise, Boromir then walked over to join the sixalready standing by Frodo, “You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.” Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Just then, another half long jumped out from behind an bush. “Heh! Mister Frodo is not goin’ anywhere without me!” Elrond just smiled. “No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.” The hobbit looked guilty at his feet, but then looked up astounded as two more hobbits jumped from another bush.

“Wait! We are coming too! You’s have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!” One of them said

“Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Said the other

“Well that rules you out Pip.” Y/n decided that these two would be fun to be around, although fairly useless in any other sense. 

Elrond walked forward to address the crowd of 10, “Ten companions...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!”

“Great. Where are we going?” 

Y/n sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long one I know, and not much action, but I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP. It will be a lot better I swear :) ~ Mai


	4. Leaving Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shortish filler chapter, yin has doubts about leaving but Legolas comforts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n thank you guys soo much for the kudos and over 90 reads!!! The story is a bit boring at the moment, but it will get better I promise :)

As y/n and Legolas walked back to her chambers, she couldn’t help but wonder wether going was the best idea: for one, this mission would likely end in her permanent demise, and what if she got hurt, what if Legolas got hurt? That would only make her a burden to the rest for she knew she wouldn’t able to carry on without him, she couldn’t. She started to get more and more nervous the closer she got to her chambers. Legolas, who had been watching her closely, and glaring away anyone who came to approach her, grabbed her arm and made her turn to face him.

“Are you okay?” He spoke in the tongue of man since everyone around them were elves. This offered a bit of privacy for the two friends .

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why? Do I not look fine? Because I am fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”Y/n could tell that Legolas didn’t believe a word she just said. Why did he care so much? She didn’t deserve him.

“Y/n, what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing...” The look Legolas gave her made her trail off immediately realising he would not take no for an answer.

“It’s just, what if something goes wrong. What is someone gets hurt and I can’t do anything about it?” Y/n looked up at Legolas with tears in her eyes and he then pledged to himself that he would make sure she would never have to cry again if he could help it. His heart wrenched at the sight of her tears, his own eyes threatening to water. 

“I promise you, no-one will get hurt as long as I have anything to do with it.” He pulled her into a long and tight hug, which happened to be one of the most intimate interactions the two had had yet. Y/n blushed profusely at the closeness of their bodies, and although she could not see it, Legolas mirrored her actions.

“Come on, we need to pack. We have a long journey ahead of us.” In reality, there was nothing he wanted to do but stay with his arms wrapped around y/n, making sure that no harm could come to her. Y/n mumbled into his shoulder and turned away from his embrace. But as they walked down the many paths of Rivendell, she clutched his arm, using it as a lifeline from falling into doubt and sorrow. 

Soon enough, they made it to their rooms, which were next to each other and Legolas ignored his own door, walking straight to y/n’s. He knew that she needed someone to be there for her, and even though she was strong, it was always nice to have someone to have your back when you had no idea what to do. He hesitated at her door, knowing that passing through it would be stepping over an unspoken boundary. 

“I will leave you with this; if you do not wish to come, then I will see you next when this is all over, we can go back to Mirkwood and all will be as it once was. But, if you come, know that I give you my word I will make sure we succeed, no one but those from Mordor with have any harm dealt to them. And also, I don’t know if I... we can do this without you.” But if you do not wish to go, I will say my goodbye for we will be leaving early tomorrow.”Legolas prayed silently that she would choose to come with them. He knew she had a right to choose, but he wouldn’t know what to do if she wasn’t by his side.

Meanwhile y/n had made up her mind, her friendship with Legolas was more important than a selfish reason to not do what was so clearly the right thing to do. “Well in that case, I thank you for your wisdom Legolas. You have made my decision all too clear. I must come with you.” She let out a sad smile whilst Legolas was positively beaming. When he pulled her into a hug it felt different more celebratory than intimate.

“Besides, I could hardly leave it up to a Dwarf to account for my resignation from the fellowship.” Legolas laughed, and Y/n looked up to admire how his eyes sparkled with joy. She seemed to not realise that he had stopped laughing, and they were very close, and getting closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. But no, he would never like her like that. He was a prince and she was only his friend.

Legolas had to use every ounce of self restraint to not kiss her there and then. But she wouldn’t like him like that. He was a prince, and she was free. He would be tying her into a world which she shouldn’t have to conform to. And besides, there was no way she liked him like that and he couldn’t jeopardise their friendship, and the fact that he was lucky enough to have her in his life at all. He turned away from her embrace this time. He plastered a fake smile on his face, masking his reluctance to step away.

“We should pack.” It was more of a question than a statement but nevertheless, y/n walked back into her room, not looking back. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She said, finally looking at him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight y/n.”

That night his dreams were filled with y/n’s face and hers of his.

~ time skip brought to you by Elrond’s crown” ~

Y/n woke up with the sun, putting her travelling clothes on and grabbing her bag from the floor by the foot of her bed. She walked out of her room and knocked on Legolas’s door just as he opened it. 

“Good morning Mellon!” She said, slightly startled.

“And to you. Are you ready?” He knew that she would still be unsure of her decision regardless of her assumed confidence.

“Yes. Thank you. Were are we meeting the others?”

“By the gates. We can head there once we’ve eaten.”

Breakfast consisted of fruit and Lembas which both saturated their hunger and their taste buds. They ate until they could not possibly eat a single crumb more before heading towards the gate, laughing and reminiscing on past adventures the two had together in the past. They were greeted there by the other members of the fellowship with hugs (from Aragorn), smiles (a fake one for Boromir, but genuine ones for the hobbits and Gandalf), and mutual but respectful glares between y/n and Gimli. Although she found him insufferable, he was doing a noble and brave deed by joining the fellowship and so she could not hold much of a grudge.

“The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will.” At Elrond’s words, Legolas looked to y/n, but she squeezed his bicep in assurance (which she only sort of regretted after feeling how firm it was).”Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you.” They all bowed your heads in respect, their hands on their hearts.

“The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer.” Frodo tentatively stepped forwards. Before him, the paths winding on either side.

“Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?” Y/n and Legolas both chuckled at that, he was too young in her opinion to have to take on sepulchre a task, but she trusted Gandalf’s wisdom.

“Left.” Gandalf answered.

Y/n took a deep breath. This was it. She looked to Legolas who was talking with Aragorn and realised there was no-where she’d rather be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just finished my exams and I will be able to write a lot more now so hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a day or so :)) ~ Mai


	5. When the Crebain came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crebain from Dundland reveal much more than they intended to. (I can’t do chapter summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I will try to get the next chapter out by sunday, but I can’t promise anything. Thank you so much for all the reads, Kudos, etc :)))~ Mai

Y/n mainly walked with Aragorn, Gandalf or Legolas when she could. The hobbits were fun but usually talked amongst themselves, reminiscing their peaceful days in the shire. Although Boromir’s idiocy still irritated her, he had a good heart. And y/n respected Gimli, he was strong-willed and had a great sense of humour, but was also incredibly stubborn and so y/n didn’t know how she felt about him just yet.

The fellowship had travelled through woods, over open plains and traversed many a hillside. During the night, the hobbits all slept close together; Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf all slept on their own; and Aragorn slept not too far from y/n and Legolas. Said elves always woke up closer than when they had fallen asleep, usually to find Merry and Pippin smirking at them from across the Campsite.

Today, y/n and Legolas had settled into a comfortable silence, slightly ahead of the other friends, occasionally discussing the best path forwards. They reached a Rocky outcrop on the hill they had been climbing and decided to wait there for the others.

“The hobbits and Gimli will most likely be tired. We have come a long way should let them rest a few hours.” Legolas decided

“I agree, this seems a good place to stop, and Boromir may be able to teach the hobbits how to defend themselves.” Y/n agreed.

“Well then, I shall go and inform the others of our choice.” Legolas left with a smile. God y/n loved that smile.

Gandalf and Gimli were discussing the way forwards whilst Aragorn was watching Boromir trying to teach Merry and Pippin sword fighting and failing miserably. Legolas was sitting next to y/n as they sharpened their weapons, eavesdropping on the happenings around camp.

“Move your feet.” Aragorn corrected Merry’s poor stance.

“Faster!” Boromir shouted.

Y/n then turned her attention to Gilmore and Gandalf’s argument. “ If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome.” To which Gandalf replied, “No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice”. You were aware of the risks of taking the path over the mountains, but the threat of encountering goblins or possibly even a Balrog made y/n absolutely sure that she would rather take the path through the mountains.

Then, a tingling sensation crawled its way up y/n’s spine and she looked up at Legolas, who also turned to her, a panicked expression carved on his face. Together, they climbed the nearby rocks and looked intently towards the south.

“Elreine il forya, y/n” (somethings not right)

“Im adire”(I know)

Sam then spotted it too, “What is it?” He said, drawing the attention of the rest of the fellowship.

“Nothing, it’s just a whiff of cloud.” Gimli ignored the concern in sam’s voice, turning back to Gandalf. Then Boromir actually used his head for once, to the great surprise of y/n.

“It’s moving fast... against the wind.” There may be hope for him yet she thought.

Then it struck you “Crebain from Dunland!” You cried.

“Hide!” Cried Aragorn, helping the hobbits find a hiding place.

“Hurry!” Boromir shouted, grabbing as many backpacks as he could find, stuffing them in a bush before hiding himself. 

Y/n scrambled to put out the fire pit, jumping from the rock she was standing on and throwing leaves and rocks over what remained of the fireplace. But she was pushing it for time, the Crebain were getting from 

“Y/n!” Legolas shouted, but y/n couldn’t hear him. She could only stare at the ominous shadow creeping closer towards her.

He ran towards her as time seemed to slow down. Shouting her name as his head screamed for him to hide but his heart screamed for him to go faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him under a bush. He held you close to his chest, arms wrapped around you, protecting you from the monsters outside. Legolas looked at her face, eyes wide and glassy, tears threatening to spill over the edge. He held her even tighter as the birds circled the hill before turning back southward. 

Y/n clutched Legolas’s hand as the fellowship slowly came out of their hiding places. “Aeri cin okaui?” (Are you okay?) Legolas whispered softly in y/n ear. She smiled weakly and looked up at him. “Imm u suaer, im...im danste eraost, danste thui- im dane eafel ennas auste, im eafel ha tielas.”(I’m not sure, I... I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe - I could feel their rage, I feel it still). Y/n looked broken, and Legolas felt his heartbreak for her.

Only when the group started to gather their belongings, did Legolas realise that his and y/n’s hands were still intertwined. He felt a strong blush rise to his cheeks as he gently released her fingers from his grasp. He made his way over to Gandalf, as pulled him to one side, out of earshot from the others.

“How’s y/n?” Gandalf questioned.

“She’s fine now, I think. But she said she could feel their rage, that it paralysed her, she couldn’t move... couldn’t breathe. Why? Why did it happen? Why did it happen to her?” Legolas looked back towards y/n, who was helping the hobbits pack their bags, seemingly oblivious to his conversation.

“There may be one thing.... it is uncommon but possible. Well, what your describing makes it sound like y/n may have a rare psychic ability found in some elves, much like Lady Galadriel.”

“So she can read minds?”

“Yes, but we cannot understand the full extent of her powers without the gift of time.”

Legolas was completely dumbstruck. Y/n’s powers would be a great asset to the fellowship, but at what cost? Would y/n have to experience other episodes such as the one she had just been out through? How would she be affected by all this? But suddenly a more personal thought entered his mind, did she see his feelings for her? Legolas knew that there was no way y/n felt the same way about him. And he also knew that he could not jeopardise their friendship like that. He couldn’t lose her.

As he stared at the elleth, who now seemed to be challenging Gimli to some sort of competition, he heard Gandalf chuckle behind him.

“You like her... don’t you.” He spoke as if it was a truth, not an opinion of Legolas’ true feelings towards y/n. And as he was preoccupied with watching the elf in question, he just mumbled an agreement, not realising what Gandalf had said until a few seconds later, when he turned sharply and stared at the wizard with wide eyes.

“W...what?! N..no! I...I don’t...”

“I’m sorry, I distracted you from the view,” Gandalf replied with a smirk.

“What? Oh, I...”

“Don’t try to hide it from me boy, I’ve seen the way you look at her. Even the hobbits have caught on. Did you ever wonder why you woke up a lot closer to y/n than before?”

“No?... They moved me!” Legolas tried to maintain a front of anger that failed miserably when a blush spread over his cheeks.

“You should tell her. And if she does have psychic abilities, she’ll find out soon enough.”

“I...I can’t. I can’t risk losing her.” Legolas suddenly found great interest in the dirt on his shoes.

“I’ve also seen the way she looks at you,” Gandalf whispered as he walked off.

Legolas’ blush quickly enflamed, rendering him unable to rejoin the group without risk of serious humiliation. Little did he know, that a certain elf had looked over at him just as Gandalf was leaving, and had seen his blush. Y/n laughed at just how cute Legolas looked. ‘Wait no, not cute’ she thought ‘I can’t like him like that, he’s just a friend....’. But then she remembered that she had other things to worry about. Like what the hell happened to her when the Crebain came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhhh Gandalf the matchmaker 😂


End file.
